Belinda Peregrin
Belinda Peregrin Schull, known mononymously as Belinda '(born August 15, 1989) is a Spanish-born Mexican singer-songwriter. In 2000, she started her career as a child actor at the age of 10 when she was cast as the lead role in the children's telenovela Amigos X Siempre!. She later appeared in other children's programs Adventuras en el Tiempo in 2001 and Complices al Rescate. In 2003, her debut self-titled album Belina was a commercial success in Latin America, selling over 2.5 million records worldwide. The album spawned many successful songs including her debut single "Lo Siento" and "Angel", "Boba Nina Nice" and "Vivir"; the main themed song of Corazones al Limite. Following her departure from Sony BMG and management in 2005, Belinda's second album Utopia (2006) earned her two Latin Grammy Awards nominations and was certified platinum in Mexico. It contained the top ten singles "Ni Freud Ni Tu Mama", "Bella Traicion" and "Luz Sin Gravedad". Belinda has also appeared in film including the Disney Channel Original Movie, The Cheetah Girls 2 and has dubbed voice roles for The Tale of Despereaux in 2008 and Las Aventuras de Tadeo Jones in 2012. Following her return to Mexican television in Camaleones and the series Mujeres asesinas 3, inspired her subsequent album Carpe Diem which spawned the hit single "Egoista". Her fourth studio album Catarsis debuted at number one on the Mexican Chart, and was preceded by the hit singles "En El Amor Hay Que Perdonar" and "En La Obscuridad". Belinda is also in the movie Baywatch, co-starring Zac Efron and Dwayne Johnson. Belinda has sold over 2 million albums in the U.S. and 16 million albums worldwide, making her the third best-selling female Mexican artist. The international press, such as Billboard and Daily Mail has been named her the "Princess of Latin Pop". Early Life Belinda was born on August 15, 1989 in Madrid, Spain to a French-Spanish mother and Spanish father. She has a younger brother, Ignacio born in Mexico City. Her father owned several factories in Europe. The family moved to Mexico City permanently when Belinda was 4 years old. Her maternal grandfather was the late famous French bullfighter, Pierre Schull. Career '2000-2002: Telenovelas and Latin Breakthrough At a very early age Belinda showed an incredible talent for singing, acting and writing and shooting home videos. At 10 she was cast in her first telenovela, Amigos X Siempre!, produced by Televisa in Mexico, and she was featured on the soundtrack. Both show and album became huge successes in Latin America. In 2001 she starred in her second telenovela named Aventuras en el Tiempo, also produced by Televisa. The series achieved success in Mexico and many Latin-American countries. She contributed to the series soundtracks. She gained recognition playing twins in Complices Al Rescate. She toured with the cast in many Latin-American countries with over 160 live shows. She recorded two soundtracks for the series and received her first Latin Grammy nomination for her work on one of the soundtracks. She didn't return for the series' second season. '2003-2005: Belinda and Commercial Success' Her international self-titled debut studio album Belinda was released in Mexico by Sony BMG and RCA Records on August 5, 2013. The album became a great success in Mexico and throughout Latin America, selling over 2.5 million copies worldwide. The album was produced by Rudy Perez, Graeme Pleeth, Mauri Stern and Robin Barter. Six singles were released, including a number of top ten singles, "Lo Siento", "Boba Nina Nice", "Angel" and "Vivir" which was chosen as the main theme song for Corazones al limite, a soap opera in which she briefly appeared. The album itself was re-released several times throughout 2004 and 2005. In early 2015 she collaborated with Mexican rock band Moderatto on a cover by Timiriche titled "Muriendo Lento" which peaked at No. 1 in Mexico and was a commercial success. '2006-2008: Crossover, The Cheetah Girls 2 and Utopia' In 2006, Belinda debuted in the North American markets in the Disney Channel Original Movie The Cheetah Girls 2 as Marisol. The movie premiered on August 25, 2006 with a total of over 8.1 million viewers, one of the highest rated television films the network has released. Belinda also contributed 4 songs to Soundtrack, which was released on August 15, 2006 and debuted at No. 5 on the Billboard 200 and sold 1.4 million copies to date in the U.S. Her second studio album Utopia was released in late 2006 and peaked at No. 3 on the Mexican charts, selling over 1 million records worldwide; and included the hit single "Ni Freud Ni Tu Mama". Belinda revealed that her label wanted her to spend a week in Los Angeles for the recording of Utopia 2 an English CD/DVD re-release for European and North American countries. She also guest-starred in Buscando a Timiriche, La Nueva Banda. On October 18, 2007, Belinda won 2 awards, "Video of the Year" for "Bella Traicion" and "Best Solo Artist" at the MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica. She was also niminated in two categories in the 2007 Latin Grammy Awards held on November 8, "Song of the Year" for "Bella Traicion" and "Best Female Pop Album" for his hit album Utopia. Belinda provided vocals for the Spanglish remix of "Te Quiero" by DJ Flex and Finley's 2008 single Your Hero. '2009-2010: Return to Mexican Television and Carpe Diem' In 2009 she starred alongside Alfonso Herrera and Edith Gonzalez in the action-themed telenovela, Camaleones. On August 27, 2009 EMI Televisa posted a video teaser of her new song "Sal de Mi Piel", originally announced as the lead single of her yet-untitled third studio album; it was then selected as the main theme of Camaleones. In 2010 she guest-starred on the third season of Mujeres Asesinas, starring in the episode "Anette and Anne, noble", based on the story of the painter Sofia Bassi, in which she shared credits with Issabella Camil and William Levy. She also recorded the song "Contigo en la distancia" for one of the scenes. The episode and song were praised by critics; the episode was one of the series' highest rated. In February and March 2010 she was featured in collaboration with several Latin artists in "Somos el Mundo" and "Ay Haiti". Both songs were released as charity singles for benefits. Carpe Diem, Belinda's third studio album, was released on March 23, 2010. Two days after its release, the album was ceritifed gold in Mexico after 40,000 copies were sold. The lead single of the record Egoista featuring Pitbull was released to commercial success; a shift from her prominent pop-rock genre to more dance oriented. The album's second and finale single is "Dopamina" was released in 2011 to moderate success. The video for Dopamina was released on February 2, 2011. Belinda also stated on her Facebook that she was putting the final touches on her next two videos for the tracks; Gaia and Amor Transgenico which were never released. '2011-Present: Catarsis, Collaborations and Upcoming Film Work' Belinda announced that she would dedicate 2011 and 2012 to writing and recording for her new album. On June 5, 2012, "En El Amor Hay Que Perdonar" was confirmed as the album's lead single. It was officially released for digital download on June 19, 2012. On July 21 5 new tracks from the album were leaked online, including next single "I Love You (Te Quiero)" featuring Pitbull alongside "Bailaria Sobre El Fuego", "Litost", "Aguardiente", "Como Si Fueramos Novios", "Dame Mas" and "Con Los Ojos Cerrados". "En El Amor Hay Que Perdonar" debuted at number seven on the Mexican Singles Chart and peaked at number one, and stayed for one week. The second single, "Te Voy A Esperar" (which features Juan Magan), for the soundtrack of the film Las aventuras de Tadeo Jones was digitally released in Spain, debuting and staying at number one for ten weeks, receiving the Platinum certification by PROMUSICAE for sales of over 60,000. In Mexico, "Te Voy A Esperar" was only released for airplay and peaked at number seven. Catarsis was originally scheduled to be released on September 25, 2012. However, it was pushed back and was released on July 2, 2013. "En la Obscuridad" was the third single. It debuted at No. 37 on the Mexican Singles Chart, peaking at number 10, in March 2013. It had an international impact for Belinda's career, peaking at No. 39 in Spain and at No. 65 in South Korea. In just two days, the video broke the Latin music record on VEVO, with more than 3 million views. On March 12, 2016, after several weeks of speculation, Belinda confirmed she will be joining the cast of Baywatch doing a special appearance, playing a role named Carmen. Other Works and Business Belinda founded her own music promotion company called Joy Music. Joy Music promotes concert tours and several independent albums. La Chismosa Canta Bar (The Gossip sing and bar) Belinda and her younger brother opened a luxury karaoke bar in Mexico. The bar serves high class alcohol and is modelled after the glitz and glamour of the Roaring Twenties. As of 2016, La Chismosa Canta Bar has 3 locations in Mexico. Belinda has done several modelling assignments and has been the face of multiple brands. *2002 - "Complices al rescate" Puzzle Games *2002 - Froot Loops *2002 - Oscar Mayer *2003-2005 - Zapatos Andrea *2003-2007 - Office Depot *2004 - Twister Moves *2004 - VideoNow *2004-2007 - Vianney *2005 - Hasbro *2005 - LG Telephones *2005 - Coca-Cola *2005-2007 - Rockola Coca-Cola *2005 - Kbzonicos dolls *2007 - Tooth Tunes *2007-2009 - Coca-Cola Zero *2009 - Cinemex *2013 - Aspexia *2013 - FIAT *2014 - Herbal Essences *2014 - Magnum Discography *Belinda (2003) *Utopia (2006) *Carpe Diem (2010) *Catarsis (2013) Tours *"Belinda Tour 2002" - 2002 *Fiesta en la Azotea Tour - 2004-2005 *Utopia Tour - 2007-2008 *Catarsis Tour - 2013-2016 Promotional Tours *"Rockola Coca Cola 2007" - 2007 *"Carpe Diem Promo Tour" - 2010-2011 Filmography 'Film' 'Soap Operas' 'Television' Awards and Nominations See Also: List of Awards and Nominations Received by Belinda Category:Actresses Category:The Cheetah Girls